Life goes on
by doom-angel
Summary: What if when Edward left in New Moon he never came back? What if Bella was pregnant with Renesmee when he left? What if the Cullens returned 90 years later supposing Bella to be dead? Written on a whim. Rated T just to be safe.
1. New Beginnings

**So, after being told by people that it would be better if I focused a little bit on Bella's life ****before****the Cullens returned, I've written this chapter. As always, give me reviews on it so that I update faster. Love you all, many hugs to everyone who likes it and many more hugs to people who can criticise ****constructively**** i.e.- tell me what to improve. Byeee Lauren.**

************************************************************************************************************

Lying there on my tattered old quilt that was a gift from my Grandma Marie, I sobbed softly to myself. He was gone, which was bad enough, but worse, was what had come just a few days after he had left. A positive pregnancy test. After throwing up everywhere two days before he left, and it not stopping after a week, I was forced to accept the truth, I was pregnant and there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. When the wave of nausea that had meant that I had to lie down had passed, I stood up and went downstairs and out the front door. I hopped into my truck and drove down to Jacob's house at La Push. Hearing the noise of my truck pulling up outside, Jacob ran out the front door, a big smile on his face, and opened the door for me

"Hi Bella, come on in!" I climbed out, but the impact of my feet hitting the tarmac sent another wave of nausea to my throat. I turned and ran to a nearby bush, which I retched into. When I was finished, and the pale green colour was fading from Jacob's face, we went in.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked.

"Actually Jacob, I was wondering if I could talk to Billy?" I watched the disappointment creep into his face, and guilt filled my stomach.

"Ummm, sure." He replied.

"Cool, I'll hang out with you afterwards Okay." I smiled at him.

"Sure, sure." He said, obviously pleased with the way things had turned out. He led me in to the too-small living room, where Billy sat, staring out of the back window.

"Ummm Jake, can I talk to your Dad in private please?" I flashed him my special smile, reserved only for getting my own way with boys. I felt terrible for it afterwards.

"Sure!" He said, he disappeared out of the door to his garage. Billy turned his wheelchair to face me, a smug looking smile on his face. I could only guess that it was because the Cullens had finally left.

"So Bella, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Well actually Billy; I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, I don't know what to do about it, and to be completely honest, I absolutely terrified." The smile vanished from Billy's face.

"You stupid, stupid girl! How could you be so irresponsible? I'll have to consort with the rest of the elders, and check our manuscripts for anything that might relate to your situation. The best thing we can do is get it out and kill it." He grimaced at the words; clearly this idea appealed to him no more than it did to me.

"No, I won't let you, this baby is the last thing that I've got left of his. You can't take it away from me!" I screamed the last few words then ran out the door. Jake was waiting for me by the door; a look of panic crossed his face when he saw me. I ran straight outside without a backward glance. I climbed into my truck and drove away, catching a glance of Jacob in my rear-view window. It would be the last time I ever saw him, and I regret that now. I drove away from La Push, at the very limits of my trucks speed, so that they wouldn't have the chance to catch me. I drove straight to the one place I knew that I would be safe from prying eyes, their house. As I drove up to the garage and grabbed my truck keys, I began to sob. I remembered the last time I'd been here, and the accident at my birthday party. I carefully climbed out of my truck, and walked toward the door. Just as I reached it there was a snapping in the trees above me and Laurent jumped down landing lithely in front of me. I screamed, but moments later realised that if he had intended to kill me he would have done so already.

"Bella." He said, inclining his head slightly in my direction.

"Laurent." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"I suppose your wondering why I haven't killed you yet aren't you." He said conversationally.

"Well… Yes."

"It's just that you have a strange scent mingled in with your own, it's almost well, vampish." He said the word with an impish grin.

"Ahhh, I can explain that. I'm pregnant with Edward's baby, and I think I need help." I knew that he could see the fresh tear tracks running down my face, so I was not surprised when he sighed and offered to help me to the house.

************************************************************************************************************

**Alice's P.O.V**

************************************************************************************************************

Crap, Edward was not going to like this. Or maybe he would. I couldn't quite understand what he was feeling at the moment. Even Jasper found it confusing. I went to his room to break the news gently. He'd been hiding out in there since we left, sulking and sobbing tearlessly, only leaving to hunt so that he was strong enough to carry on being depressed. I walked through the grey door into the grey room. He'd decorated to match his emotions obviously. Dull and dismal. The walls were bare, and as he no longer played music, the only furniture in here was a long grey couch, with matching cushions and a stone table containing his journal and a pen. Damn, he really was depressed if he was keeping a journal now.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." He came over from where he was sitting with his head in his hands on the sofa.

"This had better be very important."

"It is… Bella's pregnant." I watched my words sink in. When they did, he broke down in a crumpled heap.

"By whom?" He asked, his emotions evident in his voice.

"I don't know; I censor things like that out of my visions unconsciously now. Its rude to intrude on peoples privacy like that."

"Okay, I guess going back is out of the question now isn't it."

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am." I gave him a hug, my tiny arms barely reaching around him. He sobbed into my shoulder. Not even Emmett would laugh at him now.

************************************************************************************************************

**Bella 1 month later**

************************************************************************************************************

The baby had broken my spinal cord. I felt a sharp cracking in my back, and then I couldn't move anymore. I collapsed onto the floor, and didn't feel Laurent pick me up and run with me to the sofa in Edward's room. I didn't even feel as he sliced into my stomach with a knife, or tear my womb open with his teeth. I didn't feel as he pulled my child from me, wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on my chest. I didn't even realise that he had bitten me until the venom started burning through my veins. I screamed for almost three days straight. When the burning stopped and I opened my eyes for he first time, I was suddenly aware of the burning thirst in my throat.

"Bella, sweetheart, lets go hunt, you must be awfully thirsty." I turned around to see Laurent facing me. I ran with him to the forest and bagged a deer and a mountain lion. When we got back I asked him where my daughter was, she was sleeping in Rosalie and Emmett's room apparently. I went straight there, and realised why she was there immediately. Their room was filled with dolls and baby's cribs. Rosalie must have been very broody. I found my daughter sleeping in the nicest of them all. It was white and lacy, with pink ribbons all over it. During the brief hours during my transformation that I wasn't screaming, I had been contemplating what to call my little girl. I had finally come up with the name Renesmee Carlie, so when I scooped her up into my arms, I whispered,

"Hello my beautiful little Renesmee, you look just like your Daddy you know."

The moment she heard my voice, her eyelids fluttered wide open, and she gave me the most breathtaking smile a mother could wish for. She reached up and touched my face, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling. I gasped. In my mind I could see her short life from her point of view, my absent face when she had been laid on my chest, how comfortable the crib that she had been sleeping in was, and how much she already loved me. I held her close, and scoured the room with my eyes; I found what I was looking for. A simple pine Moses Basket. I carried her over to it and lay her there; she looked up at me, obviously wondering what I was doing. I went over to the crib that she had been sleeping in and picked it up easily. I carried it to his room, and put it at the bottom of the bed. That way I would have somewhere soft to lie while she slept, where I could watch over her, or read to her. I went back to Rosalie and Emmett's room and carried Renesmee, or Ness as I had started to call her, back to his room and gently lay her in the crib. Then I carried the Moses Basket into the lounge. I was all set for the tiresome months ahead now. I knew that I would always love Renesmee, and I also knew that she would be my link to Edward, even if he didn't love me anymore.


	2. Fear and Reconcilations

**Hello to everyone who has bothered to read this. I'm kind of writing this on a whim, with an idea that just randomly popped into my head last night whilst I was trying to get to sleep. If you like it, please comment and tell me, so that I update faster. If you don't like it or think it could be improved please comment so that I can improve it. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer does, there I said it * sobs hysterically *.**

************************************************************************************************************

I don't know what I was expecting, when I smelt them coming. All I knew from past experience was that the best thing to do would be to hide, fast. I grabbed Renesmee, and ran with her to his room, where she slept and had done since the day Laurent pulled her from my womb and changed me before I could die from blood loss. Now I cowered there, waiting for them to either leave or to find me and kill me. I wouldn't be much of a struggle for them, a lone vampire and her half-breed daughter, it smelt like there were at least nine of them, coming from the Northeast of where I was now. They were two miles away now, judging by the potency of their scent, and at the speed they were travelling they would be here in less than forty seconds. I clutched Renesmee to me, even though she was full grown, she would always be my baby. As she looked up at me, terror in her chocolate brown eyes I couldn't help but be overcome with memories, that night spent in the meadow, his leaving, the positive pregnancy test, and the love and the urge to protect I had felt when Laurent had first lain Renesmee on my chest. Then I heard the front door open, like they had a key, not like it had been picked or kicked through, like most vampires would. Opened with a key. Surely the only people besides me with a key to this house would be the- but I couldn't think their names, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to move, to at least try and protect my precious Ness. I stood up, Nessie looked up at me, puzzled by what I was doing.

"Stay here," I told her sternly, "It's for your own good." I watched her sit down on the wrought iron bed and pull the tattered, faded gold sheets up to her chin. She beckoned me forward, and placed a hand on my cheek, showing me images of just how much she loved me.

"I love you to precious." I told her, and then walked out of the room before she could start to cry, because then I would never be able to leave. I walked down the hallway toward the top of the galleried staircase, then stopped in my tracks. Someone was playing the piano, and it was a tune that I recognised. My lullaby. Only one person could know how to play that, and that person was him, Edward, my one true love who had run away never to return, at least not in my human lifetime. I shot down the stairs as fast as my supernaturally fast legs could carry me, but it was not fast enough for me. I longed to see his face again, to inhale his sweet scent, this time there would be no boundaries, and he would not get bored of me because no longer was I a boring human. Now I was just as beautiful as him, and would feel at ease by his side, and then, there he was. With Esme gazing lovingly at him and Carlisle looking thoughtful. Alice and Jasper were gazing into each other's eyes and Rosalie and Emmett were having an argument over something. All of this stopped within half a second of me walking into the room. That was when I noticed a girl and a boy leaning up against the wall by the piano. They couldn't have been more than thirteen when they were changed, and they were both staring at me intently. Then, all nine of them took a defensive position, against me. At first I wasn't sure what they were doing, but then I realised. They didn't recognise me!

"Alright guys, please don't do this to me, don't you think you've hurt me enough as it is without ripping me to shreds?" That puzzled them.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, I certainly haven't forgotten you lot, Carlisle, don't you remember stitching my arm back up? Esme, you were always so lovely to me. Emmett, you so enjoyed taking the piss out of me. Rose, look at me, you remember all those foul looks you used to give me don't you? Jasper, look you don't need to stay away from me anymore! Alice, I've missed you so much! Edward…" my breath caught "need I say more?" They straightened up from their defensive positions at once, recognising me.

"Bella, is that really you?" Esme asked,

"Of course its me! And I've got someone I want you all, especially you, Edward, to meet." Esme ran towards me so fast that only vampires could see, and hugged me and kissed my forehead. When she was finished and the rest were sitting on the sofa, I decided to introduce them to Ness.

"Precious," I called, "there's some people down here I want you to meet.

"Coming mum." She called from Edward's room. I saw nine pairs of eyed flicker toward me with shock in them at the word mum. Ness bounded down the staircase towards us, faster than any human but not quite as fast as a vampire.

"This," I said I a dramatic voice "is mine, and Edward's daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen" Esme gasped, Carlisle gawked, Edward looked like he'd been hit in the face with a mallet, Alice sighed, Japer smirked, Rosalie smiled and Emmett stifled a burst of laughter.

"She looks just like you little bro." Edward scowled at him.

"She's… mine?" Edward asked

"Ummm…Yes" I replied


	3. Questions, and lots of 'em

**So, about four hours after posting up my latest chapter, I had fifteen emails announcing people had favoured this story, and posted reviews, so I decided to update as fast as I could. As always, review if you like it, and review if you don't so that I can improve. Hugs to you all for reading this. Bye, Lauren.**

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Last time….**

"This," I said I a dramatic voice "is mine, and Edward's daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen" Esme gasped, Carlisle gawked, Edward looked like he'd been hit in the face with a mallet, Alice sighed, Japer smirked, Rosalie smiled and Emmett stifled a burst of laughter.

"She looks just like you little bro." Edward scowled at him.

"She's… mine?" Edward asked

"Ummm…Yes" I replied

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Well that explains a lot." I could here the smile in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"Well, we knew that you had had a child, Alice saw you pregnant. But we didn't know who's baby it was, I was so upset, because I had been just about ready to come back, and then Alice told me, and I thought I could never come back. I even tried to go to the volt…" I cut him off.

"YOU TRIED WHAT?!" I made no attempt to disguise the outrage in my voice. I noticed the rest of his family and Renesmee leg it out of the room.

"Alice stopped me, she said that if you ever found out that you would kill yourself to. That was the only thing that could stop me. So I carried on, always just for you, because I knew that it was what you would have wanted, we came back because I wanted to, I wanted to visit your grave, and find out what happened to you. Then we get back and the driveway is freshly pruned and the lawns are freshly mowed. It smelt of a vampire, so we prepared to fight, then you walk in and tell us who you are." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and if my heart were still beating it would have skipped a few beats.

"So you don't mind about Ness then? It's just that I thought that you didn't want me, and I always wondered if it was because you were bored of me or something. Then Renesmee was born and she was my tie to you, even if you didn't want me, she was my little piece of you, something for me to remember you by. Oh yeah, Laurent did this," I gestured towards my perfect body. "it's thanks to him that I'm still alive."

"Remind me to thank him for that if he ever visits, and you know that I don't mind about Ness, she's my daughter and I love her even though I've only known her for a few minutes."

"You do Edward! That's incredible!" I flashed him a huge smile, and without thinking about it hugged him fiercely. He put a finger under my chin and gently pushed my face upwards, he kissed me ferociously, except this time, my lips held their own against his. He pulled me onto his lap and we continued like that for another few minutes, or hours. I wasn't entirely sure how long it lasted for, and since neither of us actually needed oxygen, we could have carried on for even longer. When we finally disengaged our lips, he smiled and said,

"I've got to go upstairs and grab something out of the safe, I'll be back in a few seconds."

I watched him run off, only to return before ten seconds had passed carrying a small, black satin box. Comprehension dawned on me. He walked up to me and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound ridiculously cheesy. I settled for the easiest option.

"Hell Yes!" A huge smile cracked over his face.

"Really, you will?"

"Of course I will Edward, I've never stopped loving you!"

"Me neither love."


	4. Pink, White and The Sound Of Music

**Hi all, I haven't got anything against Germans or Austrians and Amelia is the young girl first featured in the second chapter. Please, please, please review.****Hope you like it. If you don't please tell me so that I can improve. Hugs to you all for reading this and sticking with it. Bye, Lauren.**

***************************************************************************************************************

Tonight was the night of my hen night and Edward's stag do. Alice, having organised the whole wedding had gotten us all bright red tutus, high heel red shoes, red garters and devil horns. I had a red veil and tiara as well. I had already asked Carlisle to give me away, and helped Alice choose mine, hers, Rosalie's, Amelia's, Esme's and Renesmee's dresses. So that night I sat on the sofa next to Edward watching T.V until Emmett walked in.

"C'mon Edward, we need to get changed for tonight."

"Coming." He said, his reluctance to leave my side evident in his voice. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs. Nothing could prepare me for what happened when he, Jasper, Emmett and the young boy, whose name I had found out was Blaise-Liam, came down the stairs. Edward was wearing a wonder-woman costume, Jasper was wearing a batman costume, Blaise was wearing a tight pink jumpsuit and Emmett was wearing Lederhosen. I stifled a burst of laughter, they looked ridiculous! Edward came over and kissed me again, then whispered in my ear, so low that none of the others could hear.

"See you at the altar." Then they ran out of the door singing a round of "The Hills Are Alive". Alice came down the stairs.

"Bells, we need to get changed, c'mon." I stood up, and we ran up the stairs together. We all (Me, Rose, Alice, Ness, Amelia and Esme.) changed in Alice's closet, and went downstairs. Carlisle was going with the guys to supervise and make sure that they didn't make too much of a nuisance of themselves. When we were changed, we went down to Los Angeles, and clubbed until twelve o'clock, we would have stayed out longer, but my mothering instincts took over and I decided that it was time to take Ness home so that she was well rested for the wedding in the morning. We woke Ness at ten o'clock, the wedding was at twelve, Rose had already done my hair and Alice had done my make-up. I was dressed in my underskirt when I went in and woke her up. She got straight out of bed, we went straight to Alice's wardrobe and Rose and Alice set to work on her whilst Esme tied and buttoned me into my dress. When we were all ready we sat down on the huge living room suite in Alice and Jasper's room.

"So let's get this straight. Alice and Amelia, you are holding the back of my dress. Ness, you are carrying the rings. Rose, you're throwing the petals and Esme; you are my maid of honour and are going to walk in front of me and behind Ness. Did I get everything?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Uh Huh."

"Right." Once everything was sorted, we stood up and made our way downstairs, to where the wedding car, Emmett's now ancient Jeep covered in pink and cream ribbons and expensive looking shoes, I had chosen the car, as I knew that Forks would never have seen anything like it. I sat in the back, with Renesmee on one side and Alice and Amelia on the other. Esme sat in the front next to Rose who was driving.

As there was no roof, and I was worried that Ness might get cold, I had insisted on bringing a cream fleece blanket with us for her to curl up under. As we made our way to the church, I reflected back on my life, the faint, dull memories from my human life. Seeing Edward in the cafeteria for the first time, the house where I had lived with Charlie, and Edward had snuck into every evening, Angela Weber and all of my friends from school, they had all died of old age more than twenty years ago now. I had watched their funerals from the doors of the church. Ness' birth, the years when I had believed that Edward didn't love me, and their return back to Forks. We pulled up outside the church, Ness climbed out of the car and I followed her. Carlisle was waiting outside, his hands full, he handed Ness the cushion with the rings on them, Rose the basket shat contained the pink and white rose petals, Esme a small bouquet of white and pink roses and me a beautiful bouquet containing roses, lavender and freesia. Alice and Amelia picked up the back of my dress, and I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers. I slowly walked forward and heard the sound of the wedding march being played on the organ. I walked through the huge double doors and into the aisle, where the most incredible sight that I had ever seen was waiting for me.


	5. Mrs Cullen

Hi all hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm enjoying writing it. I've been thinking about giving Ness some half human half-vampire friends, who have a coven of their own. I need names, so if you want, in your reviews, give me your names and a description of yourself and any powers that you might want as I am rubbish at giving characters names. Thanks to some Barry White lyrics for their vows. Thanks. Lauren

The entire church was decked out with Rose's, Lavender and Freesia, the pews were filled with vampires, near the front were a lot of females, with Laurent in their midst, they must have been Tanya's coven. The men were all wearing black jackets, lavender waistcoats, white shirts and cream ties, all except for Edward who was wearing a cream jacket, which matched his skin perfectly, the colours set of the copper tones in his hair perfectly. I got too the end of the aisle and Carlisle handed me over to Edward. I took my place next to him to say our vows. He went first.

"Nothing and nobody,  
Bella, could ever take or stop the love that I have for you,  
it's very simple, you see,

I'll do for you anything you want me to  
You're my world, my hopes and dreams  
Without you, my love, it doesn't mean a thing" I heard some muffled sobs from the pews, probably Esme and Alice I thought. I went next.

"We got it together love,

My first, my last, my everything,  
And the answer to all my dreams,  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star,  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are,

I know there's only one like you,  
There's no way, they could ever have made two,  
You're all I'm living for,  
Your love I'll cherish for evermore,  
You're my first, you're my last, my everything." The sobbing got louder. The priest, who looked severely out of place, surrounded by all of these beautiful people finally announced.

"You may kiss the bride." Edward kissed me, it was sweet, but not gentle, when he pulled away, I whispered in his ear.

"If this is what you're like now, I can't wait for later…" He laughed, then skimmed his nose along my jaw, pulled me into his arms and ran with me, at a human speed, back up the aisle.

The reception was to be held at the Cullen's house, so that we could be ourselves. Someone had been back, and decorated the house whilst we weren't there, because the entire house was filled with flowers, and the ceiling was swarming with balloons, me and Alice went straight to her closet so that I could change out of my heavy dress into another, lighter one. I thought that that was an appropriate moment to talk to her and ask her a question.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can Ness sleep in your room tonight, I mean, I want her to have her own room soon, but she needs somewhere to sleep tonight, she can't sleep in Edwards room if you get what I mean."

"Well actually Bella, I've kind of already decorated a room for Ness, do you want to see?"

"Okay, but you had better not have gone over the top with anything in there."

"Fine" She led me along the hall to a door, which I hadn't noticed before, it had a pink ribbon wrapped around it. She opened it and I walked in. The room was painted pink and lime green, with a double bed and an expensive sound system. There was a huge bookshelf in one corner, filled with all of the classics, and some more contempary books which I didn't recognise. A huge CD rack was full as well, I went over to inspect it. All of Edward's favourites and some of mine, Alice had done well. We went back out to the hallway to find Edward and Jasper waiting for us. Jasper took Alice's arm and they ran downstairs.

"So Mrs Cullen, what do you say to going for our first dance?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Mr Cullen."

"I think that I do." W walked down the stairs to a round of applause. We danced through the night, until Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Welcome back." He said as we walked through the door.


	6. Stunned

**Hi people, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had some serious writers block. Thanks to ****magicangel30 for the names that she suggested. A always, please review so that I know what to improve on. Thanks, Lauren.**

It had been a week since the wedding; everything had gone back to normal pretty quickly. We'd all enrolled back into Forks High School, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all seniors, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and me were all juniors. Renesmee was meant to be Edward's half sister, and Edward and me were a young married couple. Our first lesson was calculus, with a Miss Dana. I'd completed all of the work set before fifteen minutes had passed, as had Edward. I had found out that my power was that I could shield peoples minds, so just to annoy Edward, I did it to the entire class.

"Hey! I was finding out which people were already infatuated with us." He chuckled, to low for anyone except me and Ness to hear.

"Which ones?" I was genuinely interested.

"Most of the people in here; all except for him." He subtly pointed to a red headed boy near the front of the class. I looked around the room, surveying the youths.

"None of them are even half way as good as you anyway…" He chuckled again.

"You already know my view of course." I shuffled my chair closer to him. He put his arms around me, and we very nearly forgot that we were in a classroom full of students, including our daughter. There was a cough from the front of the class.

"Mr Cullen, could you please unlock your arms from around your… wife." She said the word grudgingly, of course, she wasn't used to using it in a class, and she was probably jealous of me.

"Of course ma'am." She blushed, I didn't think that she was used to being addressed as ma'am either. He removed his arm from around my neck, but took my hand instead. There was nothing that she could complain about there. The day went by quickly, and Edward drove us home in his new Porsche. Carlisle was working at the hospital again, and Edward and me were investing in a nearby house for Renesmee and us. We knew just where we wanted it. The plot of land wasn't very far from our meadow. The house was to be built entirely out of timber, so that it would blend in with the forest around it easily. It would be about three months until it was finished. Alice was gutted that we would be moving out so quickly, but we assured her that we would visit often, and that we would all but kick Ness out, so that she would spend every Saturday night with her grandparents, aunts and uncles. At the moment though, we were shopping at furniture stores everyday, trying to find just the right things, to fit in with our rustic themed cottage. Esme came with us; she was a very good interior designer. So life was harmonious, Alice forever had a shopping partner in Ness. Emmett had someone to pick on, Rosalie had someone to scowl at again, and Jasper didn't have to feel Edward's depressed moods anymore. Carlisle and Esme were just happy that all of their sons and daughters were happy. We often went out as a family. We went to the park sometimes, Edward, Emmett and Jasper playing Frisbee was always very funny, and we spent many hours just sitting watching the television together. Sometimes, we were invited to parties at people's houses; we never went though, people just only ever invited us because we were all rich and beautiful, and they hoped that by inviting us to parties at their houses, we would invite them to any parties that we held. We never held parties; the risk of discovery was too great. Whenever it was sunny, we went "hiking"; hearing people's thoughts when we got back was always an amusing experience for Edward. People quite obviously didn't censor their thoughts. They hated us, but we didn't mind. There were seven of us, all from the same family. One day when we were "hiking", we heard someone coming. They were fast, but not quiet. They smelt strange, almost like Ness. Almost was an understatement. They smelt exactly like Ness. Edward tensed up, ready for the fight. I didn't know what to expect, I had always thought that Ness was the only half vampire in existence, so this was strange. We heard the twigs snapping, and felt the vibrations that they made, fighting their way through the branches. There was a rustling in the trees around us, and a girl stepped through the leaves in front of us.

"Hello," she said, "I am Eden." She was certainly beautiful. She had thick dark hair, and big, deep blue eyes framed by thick lashes. She was wearing a knee length, deep red dress, and running bare-foot.

"These are my sisters, Bethany," She gestured to her left, where a strawberry blonde, hazel-eyed beauty had appeared, wearing jeans and a pale pink stretch cotton shirt, also running bare-foot.

"and Phoebe." She gestured to her right, where a golden haired, violet-eyed young girl was standing, wearing a cream dress, which was too big for her. She wasn't yet fully grown.

"This is my brother, Gerard." A boy stepped out of the trees, barely making a sound. He had blonde hair so pale it was almost white, and eyes that were several colours at once. Blue, green, brown and grey, all mixed together in a beautiful vortex. He wore tatty jeans, a white button down shirt, and a leather waistcoat. I heard someone gasp behind me I twisted around to see who it was, Renesmee stood frozen, staring at Gerard…


	7. The Masens

**Hi! Hope that you're all enjoying it so far, thank you to you all for reading it. As always, review so that I know what needs to be improved. Thanks again. Hugs to you all. Lauren.**

I looked back at Gerard, his expression mirrored Ness's, pure shock. I didn't know what was happening, but I did recognise it when Ness started hyperventilating and turned slowly blue.

"Breath Ness!" She inhaled and exhaled slowly; her skin began to return to its normal porcelain colour. She was too much like me, and not like Edward enough. She couldn't stay calm, and often forgot to breath in difficult situations.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked. When she didn't answer I turned to Edward.

"What's the matter with her?" I was truly puzzled as to what could have provoked this sort of reaction in her.

"She's had dreams about Gerard, but she never thought anything of it, she didn't think that there were any human-vampire hybrids besides her. She's going into shock."

"Oh." I briefly considered my options.

"Eden, would you and your family like to accompany us back to our home?"

"Of course, I am curious as to what has happened here." She smiled warmly at me, and then beckoned to her siblings.

"Come, there is no danger in them. Their intentions are purely friendly." I led the way home, with Renesmee leaning against me. Our little cottage in the wood would be finished within the fortnight, but as it was not yet habitable, we went back to the white house. When we were inside, I helped Ness to the sofa; she curled up there, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Alice." I called softly." She ran down the stairs, I look of curiosity on her face.

"Ahhh," She whispered, "I had wondered why your future had abruptly disappeared five minutes ago." She smiled at Eden, Bethany and Phoebe, her gaze lingered on Gerard.

"Please, sit. Can I get you anything?" I wanted to be as hospitable to our guests as possible.

"No, but we would like to know about the apparent familiarity between our brother and your…?"

"Daughter." I told her. They all gasped, but quickly composed their features.

"We are not entirely sure at the moment, maybe you should ask them?"

"Of course. GERARD!" He jumped, startled by the level of noise.

"Yes, Eden?"

"Have you seen this girl before?"

"Yes, in my dreams." Eden turned back to us.

"Gerard can dream about, or force dreams upon people who he is, or will be close to in the near future." This explained a lot. It left me with one available option.

"Eden, perhaps you and your family would like to stay with us for a while? We have plenty of room, and of course, you can start school with us if you wish."

"That is a very nice sounding invitation. We would enjoy very much living with you." That settled things then. I started concocting strategies for how we would integrate them into the society of Forks.

"That's sorted then. We can introduce you as Carlisle and Esme's new foster children. What is your surname?"

"We don't have one."

"Oh, damn." Edward leant forward and whispered something in my ear. It sounded good.

"Eden, Bethany, Phoebe and Gerard Masen. It sounds good."


	8. Engaged

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, so today I sat down at the computer and started writing again. As always, please review so that I can improve, bye, Lauren.

It was Eden, Bethany, Phoebe and Gerard's first day at school, they hadn't been able start immediately, as we had needed to secure legal documents, such as birth certificates and citizen cards, as, due to their rapid aging, they were never legally born. We had to take two cars to school, a state of the art Porsche and a brand new jeep; the old cars had all been donated to various charities. Alice drove me, Rose, Ness and Gerard to school; it wasn't safe to leave Gerard and Edward alone in the same place. Edward was too much the over-protective father. We were just waiting for the engagement announcement now, we had, of course, all been wondering why Renesmee had been memorising Korean sign language (she'd been spending too much time with Alice) and Gerard had been thinking loudly of his favourite song lyrics whenever Edward was near. I sat next to Alice in the front, and Rose sat in between Gerard and Ness. As much as we understood the whole power-of-true-love thing, we, Edward and I especially, did not enjoy watching the youngest member of our family canoodling with her boyfriend. This was why Rose sat there, it was also why Renesmee now slept in our little log cabin, and Gerard slept in his own room in the big white house. Now all that they could do was stare into each other's eyes for the short period of time that it took for us to get to school. What happened in the lessons that they had by themselves however, was another story. It was during one of those lessons, however, that I noticed a look of intense concentration wash over Edward's face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, to low for anyone else to hear.

"Gerard and Ness's classroom is directly underneath ours, I'm listening in."

"You know, she is over eighty years old, we really need to try to let go."

"Yes, but she is still my daughter, and I am a very over-protective father."

"Yes, but still-" He cut me off.

"He let his mind wander, he didn't know that I could hear from here, you and Alice were right, he asked her to marry him two weeks ago." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was fuming.

"Calm down Edward, like I said, she is over eighty years old."

"He didn't even think to come and ask my permission, the swine, I have a good mind to go down there and-"

"Excuse me Mr Cullen, do you have something that you would like to share with the class?" Our teacher, Mrs Pike (the name fit, she smelled strongly of fish) asked, annoyance ringing in the tone of her voice.

"No ma'am, do you?" Even when he was in a bad mood, his voice still came out sounding like music. Mrs Pike was momentarily stunned. I knew how she felt.

"Ummm, no, I'm very sorry to have disturbed your note taking." She turned around and continued to write.

"Look, you can have a word with him later, but please, save it for at home, and remember, he and Ness love each other dearly, hurting him would hurt her just as much as it would hurt me to see you hurt, take it easy on him."

"When you put it that way, it does sound like I overreacted a little, but I will still be having words with him later."

"You can, I'm not disputing that, just remember that all actions have consequences."

"I will." With that, we went back to work, although I did still fear for Gerard, I knew what it could get like when Edward was in a bad mood, and, although fortunately I had never been on the receiving end of his wrath, I knew what it could do to people.

**I'm going to have to leave it there guys, sorry, my little sister wants to go on the computer. I've told her to go do something constructive, but she won't listen to me. Sorry.**


	9. Importan AN, please read

Please read-

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I'm really bogged down with coursework, and school and drama performances. I'll try to update again soon. I've got writers block too, so inspiration would be really appreciated. Thanks, Lauren.


	10. Ooops

My writers block has gone! YAY! I've got the house to myself, so I'm gonna write for as long as I can.

The lunch hall was packed, but we'd already gotten our props and sat down. Renesmee, Gerard, Eden, Phoebe and Beth had all tucked in, Edward and Alice were playing chess with the portable set that Edward had bought Alice for her birthday. No one had made a single move yet. I was just waiting for one of them to surrender. Emmett was annoying Rosalie by playing with her hair. They've been together for so long now that you wonder why Emmett still does these things to her. Not that she'd ever hurt him. Badly. Jasper was in his own little world like normal, and I was wondering about what to plant in OUR new garden. I was also slightly worried about what Edward was going to do to Gerard. Very worried actually. I was weighing out the pros and cons of Roses when someone tapped me lightly on the arm. I turned around and saw that it was Nessie.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mum, I want to talk to you, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Nana, Eden, Phoebe and Beth later okay?"

"What about?"

"I'll tell you later." She turned around again. I, of course already knew what it was that she wanted to talk about, she just didn't know it yet.

Later…

We were all sat in Alice's huge closet. Me, Esme, Alice, Rose and Ness.

"So, Ness, what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, mum, I have to tell you something… It's just that, umm, well, ME AND GERARD ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Looks of put-on surprise crossed everyone's faces. They all knew of course. Alice was the first to stand up, clapping her little hands together joyously.

"Oh Ness this is so fantastic! Please can I help you plan your wedding?" Everyone else stood up.

"and me!"

"Me too!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Hey, I exist too!"

"What about me!"

"Can I help?" Ness smiled at her Aunts, sisters and Esme. Then she smiled weakly.

"There's something else that I have to tell you as well mum…" I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Go on then sweet."  
"Ummm, well, I don't quite know how to say this, but, well, I'm… pregnant."

"WHAT?" There was a rushing sound, and Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Gerard appeared at the door. Edward looked like he was ready to bite someone's head off.

"I'm pregnant." She said again. I was surprised at how well Edward was taking the news that his little girl was expecting a baby, although the atmosphere in the room was so thick that you could slice through it with a knife.

"Gerard," came a quiet, controlled voice, "can I speak to you outside please?" Oh crap. What had they done?


	11. Hmmmmmm

Ummm, sorry!!! OMG it's been ages since I've updated on my story!! I keep having new ideas which I have to push to the back of my mind because I can only do one story at a time!! So yeah, you can kill me if you want ^^ As normal, unfortunately Edward and co are not my creations T.T all credit to Steph Meyer for being so great!! Thanks for reading :D and as always, pleeeeeeeease review (A)

Last time...

"_I'm pregnant." She said again. I was surprised at how well Edward was taking the news that his little girl was expecting a baby, although the atmosphere in the room was so thick that you could slice through it with a knife._

"_Gerard," came a quiet, controlled voice, "can I speak to you outside please?" Oh crap. What had they done?_

I looked up slowly. Gerard looked panicked, Edward's face was a mask of rage and bloodlust. Surprisingly, it reminded me of how Charlie's face had looked a few times when he was in the company of Edward and me when we were younger. That scared me a little. A girl should NEVER be able to identify similarities between her lover and her father...

"Gerard," Edward repeated "can I speak to you outside please?"

"Dad!" came Ness's high pitched, bell like voice from the closet "We're adults now! You don't have to worry about us. We've got it covered."

"Oh I'm not worried. I'm FURIOUS!" Edward's feral snarl sounded, and he lunged for Gerard, baring his fangs and clawing at the air between them. Faster than even my ultra-sensitive vampire sight could see, Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward's arms, and Carlisle stood between the now snarling and thrashing Edward, and the cowering Gerard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gerard was shouting, his voice breaking with fear.

"You wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Edward snarled, thrashing more violently in an attempt to free himself from the grip of his brothers. Renesmee stepped forward, and now that I looked, I could see a slight rounding of her abdomen, funny how you notice these things when they're pointed out to you. She stationed herself in front of Carlisle, knowing that her father would NEVER hurt her.

"Dad, I'm a big girl now, and can make decisions like this BY MYSELF. Okay?" She gave her father her favourite puppy dog look, and she knew he would relent.

"Fine, but you two are going to be married before this baby is born, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" came Ness's wind chime voice.

"Y-y-y- yes sir!" Gerard stuttered, struggling to regain composure. Still holding him tightly, Emmett turned to Edward.

"Hey, lil bro, if I let you go now, do you promise not to jump straight for Ge-tard's jugular?" He asked, calling Gerard by our family nickname.

"Yes Em, I promise..." Emmett and Jasper loosened their grip. Bethany, Phoebe and Eden watched him warily; they too were ready to spring to their brother's defence. "I'm not going to attack him. Don't worry. But Gerard, don't you have something to ask my daughter?"

"Huh??" Gerard looked confused, then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh, umm," he tapped Ness on the back, and she turned round, Carlisle had moved to stand next to Edward. "Renesmee Carlie Swan –Cullen, will you marry me?" We all waited apprehensively for Ness's answer...


	12. AN story up for adoption

AN

Having to put this story up for adoption, I just don't have the time for it anymore :/


End file.
